Lost Specters, New History
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Rewrite! When a mysterious girl somehow transports Ezra to the time of the clone wars, chaos ensures. The real question is... how bored was she? Follow along as our favorite Jedi end up going over their heads, and a certain sith lord plots how to use Ezra against them. Madness? 100% Guaranteed. Rating cause I'm Paranoid. I need a better summary for this story! Suggestions Welcome!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am going to keep my Original Up for who knows how long, people are still reading it apparently…but I am gonna oh, I don't know. Rewrite it so that it flows better? Please R&R!**

Prologue: We aren't in Kansas anymore…

I wanted to whack him in the back of the head. _What part of don't get caught did you not understand!? _ I glanced around fervently, trying to figure out if we had a fellow rebel that wasn't quite as well known as me nearby.

_I didn't mean to get caught kid! Do something! _A deep male voice spoke up in the back of my mind. Maybe if I was still the average street rat on the street, I would be freaking out that I just heard a voice in my head, _but_ I had made the mistake of trying to rob the cowboy that the stormtroopers were marching down the street not that long ago. Funny really, how life choices can change everything for the better of for the worst. That decision had led me to learn that I was force sensitive and I started my illegal Jedi training shortly afterwards.

Swallowing hard, I eyed the white clad soldiers for ten seconds. Just long enough for a vague idea on how to save my companion to form. Breaking at a sprint, I ran to through the crowded streets, heading straight to them. "Help! I can't find my dad!" Not a lie…I haven't seen either of my parents for the past seven years. "Dad!? Can you hear me!?" I think I got panicked teen son down pat.

_Kid…what are you up to?_

I ignored his voice as I latched my eyes on the stormtroopers once again, pretending to just notice them. "Oh good! Soldiers! You've got to help me! I can't find my dad anywhere and Mom is expecting us to be home soon!" I reached out, grabbing the buckethead that was in the rear by the arm.

His helmeted head tipped down, signaling that he was looking at me. "Sorry kid. We have a very important prisoner that we need to take in for questioning." He stepped to the side to gesture to my friend that was more like a father figure to me.

I brightened up as I recognized the rough looking cowboy. "That's my dad! He's no criminal!"

_You do remember that according to the law… I am a very dangerous criminal!?_ Well, someone was being negative all of a sudden!

"Our intel tells us that this is a very dangerous Jedi named Kanan Jarrus. He is plotting against the Emperor." One of the others spoke somewhat smugly.

I was surely tempted to insist that he was my dad…and that I was helping him plot against the Sith lord that ruled the galaxy, but that might be counterproductive. So instead, I waved my hands slowly in front of me and carefully pronounced each word that left my lips. "He is my father… you have the wrong man. He just _looks _like Kanan Jarrus. His name is… Kanan Specter!"

_That was the worst attempt at a Jedi Mind Trick I have ever seen. _I felt annoyance flare up inside me when Kanan critiqued what I was doing. _Come on…it'll still work. They're a bunch of bucketheads! They don't even know what a Jedi Mind Trick is!_

The stormtroopers, in an eerie perfect unison way, quoted back what it was that I had told them while waving my hand, releasing their prisoner…who was the man they claimed him to be. I should know, I am _his_ Padawan after all. Once he had been realized, Kanan seized me by my upper arm, walking briskly away from the dazed men. "Thank you for helping us to get back to each other! We really must get going now!"

Once we were certain we were far enough away…we ran. Hard. Whipping around into a dark alleyway that I knew off, I nearly jerked him off his feet. "My plan worked…thanks for the vote of confidence."

Kanan scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "You could have warned me. At least a little. I could have made it more believable if I started panicking about my so called son being in the crowd."

It was now my turn to roll my eyes. "_Sure_. I wasn't exactly kidding about the mom waiting for us thing. Hera called a retreat awhile back. We're the last ones to respond most likely."

"_What?!_ Why didn't you say anything!?" I bit back a laugh upon seeing Kanan completely lose it. Whirling around, he peered out of the alleyway and back onto the street. "The way is clear. We have to get to the Ghost _now_." Well, he was back being the cool and collected leader he is known for being.

_**Ezra…**_ I froze, startled about the unfamiliar young, possibly feminine voice calling my name. "Um..? Kanan? Did you hear that?" Silence fell, even as everything that was being lit up by the multicolored fireworks went pitch dark. "Kanan!?" I yelled, half expecting to feel his strong and steady hand land on my shoulder. It never happened.

Instead, a small child, no higher than my knee, appeared out of the darkness, walking slowly towards me. _**I am bored Ezra. Let's play a game…shall we?**_

A shiver rippled down my back as I took an involuntary step back. The mystery voice was coming from the kid. And I don't know any kids! "Who are you?"

_**My name is Amelia…but you may call me Lia.**_ I wondered vaguely if either of those names was supposed to mean something to me. The only one that was ringing a bell was the fact Lia sounded the same as Leia, Princess of Aldeeran and Intelligent Officer for the Rebellion.

_**Hmm. I never thought much about that detail before. Are you ready to play my game?**_

I frowned, suddenly wondering if she were force sensitive. Why else would she know what I was thinking? "What game?"

_**You want to be a Jedi…do you not? **_I nodded nervously, tensing as she appeared to brighten. _**Good. Then you'll love this game. It's called don't let the Jedi figure out that you are from the future. And it begins…now!**_

Suddenly everything went white…blindingly so. Pain surged up my entire body, as if a thousand lightsabers were being shoved into me at the same time. A cry of alarm and pain tore from my lips right before everything cleared up.

Once I could regain my bearings, I instinctively started to scan the area for any signs of Amelia. She was nowhere in sight. A soft sigh slipped out, even as I noted that I appeared to still be in the same alleyway that Kanan and I were using to hide from the bucketheads. That was when I noticed something off. Way off. Kanan wasn't there. At all. Panic began to build up as I scanned the area. Berating myself for not doing this earlier, I stretched out, brushing against my force bond with him…only to come up against a faint barely there as if he had died or something strand instead of the strong one that we had recently formed.

"Kanan?" I whispered softly, hoping that he would answer. When none came, I glanced at my watch to see that the strange force vision, for that was what it was, right?, hadn't even lasted a minute. Maybe thirty seconds give or take.

Whirling around, I rushed out of the alleyway to find myself standing on a _much_ busier street than the parade and firework crowded one on Lothal that was supposed to be outside of the alleyway. Pressing a hand against the cold steel wall of the building next to me, steel not brick, I took a few deep breaths. Ok…maybe not a vision. What did that strange girl do to me!?

**A/N: This is the only chapter that will have two A/Ns. This time around…no Voya. Sorry folks. The whole other civilization was too much work and took away from the plot. Instead… it's just Amelia. Ezra also didn't pass out this time around! Though he is confused and already knows that he is no longer on Lothal. Next chapter he will find out exactly where…and when. Maybe. Not sure how soon he will piece everything together to realize that the so called game is for real now.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Separate…but Together

I pushed myself away from the wall as I noticed that quite a few strangers were looking at me oddly. Right. I've got to find a way back to Lothal and the others. Question is how? Maybe… no that wouldn't work. I glanced to the left, to see a group of bucketheads walking towards me. Realizing that getting caught was most definitely not a good idea, I slipped into the crowded streets.

Glancing around the area that I was in, I was able to discern that I was in the wealthier district for this planet. In other words…my worn jumpsuit and what looked like a blaster by my side stuck out too much. I need to find the poorer districts, where criminals most likely hangout and little law control happened. Moving briskly, I looped over to where it looked like a family of tourists was hovering together. Bumping into the one with the datapad in his hand, I made him dropped it. Bending down, I carefully picked it up, holding it out to him. "Sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

"No problem sonny! Hope you have a nice day!" I considered gagging at the buttery niceness he was slathering up, but decided that would be rude. Besides that… a map of the planet is a nice deal when I have no idea where I am at.

Moving away from them, I pulled out the datapad that I just swiped from them. Turning it on, I wasn't surprised to find a map of the planet already pulled up. Scanning it, I grimaced upon realizing how this planet was set up. Apparently it had to be human made or something since, well, it was built in layers. The further down you went, the poorer the districts… the further up you went the richer the districts. By the looks of things, I was in the district right before the richest of the districts. No problem. I'll just go lay low for a bit while trying to be patient for my new family to rescue me.

Shoving the stolen datapad into my pocket, I ran to the nearest train station. At least I know how to _not _draw attention to myself…

~Surprise! Someone else's POV~

I groaned as I forced my eyes opened. I was lying on my back on what appeared to be a roof to a rather tall building. The problem is…last I checked I was in one of Lothal's many alleyways, trying my best not to pass out after taking a pretty big hit from some bucketheads. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I glanced around trying to discern where exactly on Lothal I was.

I didn't need a mirror to know that all color just drained from my face as I recognized the planet I was on. Mandalore. How did I end up here!? My fingers twitched as I grabbed one of the many the blasters strapped to my side. Reaching my free hand up, I pressed a small button in the side of my helmet to activate my comm. "Guys? Are you there? I'm on Mandalore. Can you come pick me up? Guys?" Static filled my ear, even as a mechanical voice spoke up. _"Sorry…the line you are using does not exist. Please try another one."_

Doesn't exist? That…makes no sense what so ever. My new family would never change the line without telling me! My legs shook as I pushed myself up into a standing position. I've got to find a way back to Lothal.

"Put your hands in the air!" A commanding deep male voice barked behind me.

I raised my hands slowly, trying to recall the most recent trick Kanan had taught me. "Ok…ok… just quick question…are you wearing a jetpack?"

I turned around to look at the idiot. He was wearing the old Mandalore armor that was used during the Clone Wars to tell the ones that worked for the Duchess apart from Death Watch. His features were pinched in confusion, as was his two companions. "What kind of question is that?"

"Oh nothing… just giving you a flying lesson." I thrusted my hands forward, the Force surging out of me and throwing the three men across the roof.

Yelps escaped them as they tried, and comically failed at, to stop themselves from slamming into the tall smoke stack that was behind them. Dropping my hands to my side, I turned and bolted to the edge of the roof, gathering speed as I went. Gathering the Force to me, I leaped, pushing out with the Force to give me more lift. Slamming into the roof of the next building, I gasped as pain erupted from my side. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, I lifted a hand up, pressing it against my side where my armor was compromised.

My eyes watered as I stood back up, my beat up body screaming in protest at the movement. Something was going on here…I just don't know what yet. Limping, I headed to the roof access door on the opposite side of the roof. I probably should work on getting back down…

~Back to Ezra's POV! ~

Wow…this place was worst than Lothal after a storm! I thought quietly to myself as I skittered around a smelly puddle that I honestly had no desire to know what it was. Wrinkling my nose, I located a small, dark, quiet, alleyway to duck in for the night. Once I was in there, and out of sight, I began to pace rapidly, my mind moving a million miles an hour. This was way bad… I was on a planet that I've never been to before…and it was crawling with bucketheads! There's got to be something I ca…

"Help! Help!" A young, very frightened voice called out, panic flooding it.

I spun around, eyes narrowing dangerously. I really didn't like the sound of that… stepping out of my new hideout; I glanced around, trying to locate the cries for help. Only they were already gone and I couldn't hear anything. Concerned, experience told me that doesn't always mean that they no longer needed help…the reverse really, I opened up to the Force, trusting that it'll lead me to whoever it was.

Breaking at a sprint, I ran down the street as if I had a meeting that I was late to…

…..

I curled my fingers into a tight fist, before quickly relaxing. The Force had led me straight to a small boy about my age that was curled on his side as much larger thugs beat him up. The boy was sniffling loudly as he sobbed against the pain. And if there was one thing that I was great at before joining my new family…it was teaching bullies lessons.

"Hey! You there! Get away from him! Are you nuts?!" I yelled as I waved my arms wildly, running up to them, a look of pure panic on my face.

One of the thugs, a real ugly one by the looks of things, turned to face me. "What are ya talking about kid? The brat was sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Don't you see those dark purple spots on him?" I pointed to the large, painful looking, bruises that were covering the boy's face…and I suspected arms but he had long sleeves on so I couldn't tell.

"Yeah…what about them?" The thugs laughed, probably cause they knew that those were bruises that they gave the kid.

I waved crossed my fingers in hopes that I wouldn't have to use the Force on these thugs, as I answered his question. "Those spots are the third stage of Imaidiot Disease! It is extremely deadly and _contagious_! You really should leave the poor, dying boy alone."

"Imaidiot Disease!? That sounds horrible! I don't want it! Come on guys… there's got to be someone else that we can mess with." The thugs fled, horrified.

I turned to face the boy, holding my hand out for him to take. "You ok there?"

"I'm a idiot? Seriously?" The boy arched his eyebrows up at me as he raised his head to lock eyes with mine.

My heart nearly skipped a beat when a pair of familiar teal eyes, though dulled with pain from the beating, peered curiously into my own blue ones. "…Kanan…"

"Um…no its Caleb actually." Caleb stood up shakily, his brown robes that he was wearing swaying with the movement.

"Oh…you just look like someone I know. Sorry." I scratched the back of my head, taking a step back nervously. "You best get home though. I'm presuming that your parents have stuff on hand to deal with bruises and bloody lips." I gestured to his face, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. He didn't look too good but I couldn't risk being caught _with_ him. Not with bucketheads on the loose.

"Actually I don't have parents per se…" Caleb gave me a funny look, gesturing to the boring looking robes he was wearing.

Oh…did this planet force all of their orphans to wear brown robes for some reason? "Oh…I'm sorry… Do you want to spend the night with me then? Just till we find an orphan friendly place for you stay at." I shifted uncomfortably, glancing around to make sure that bucketheads weren't headed this way.

"I'm not an orphan. I'm a _Jedi_." Caleb puffed up his chest as if that was the best thing to be at the moment. A frown suddenly crossed his features as he suddenly deflated. "Well…Jedi in training."

I glanced around frantically, while questioning his sanity. You did not go announcing that you're a Jedi in the middle of the Empire! I felt my blood go cold as I spotted several bucketheads heading straight for us. "We've got to go… Now!" I started to run, snagging his hand with mine.

**A/N: Done! Any guesses on who the other person that is clearly from the present/future? Ok you know what I mean… here's a hint: this will be headcanon mixed with canon stuff here! And yes, it is a member of the Ghost Crew!**

**Sisters dearest, you are not allowed to guess…for obvious reasons. And yes, Ezra, and his fellow specter, don't know that they're in the past yet. Gotta love mysteries. And I just introduced Caleb Dume to his future Padawan! HA-HA! And Ezra made a few thugs look like real idiots. That pun did make sense…right? Cause they were falling for it in the first place? I figured that Caleb would know that he isn't sick and dying and would repeat in his head till he got it. **

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Do you trust me?

I ducked into an abandoned warehouse, darting to where the stairs used to be located. Gathering the Force around me, I barked out a single command to Caleb. "Jump!" I leapt into the air, pushing with the Force to make me go higher. I heard Caleb yelp in surprise about the sudden jerking movement that I just yanked him through...right before I crashed into the top floor. "Oof..." I grunted as I rolled over to my side, tugging him over with me. "Should be safe up here for now..." I mumbled to myself as I shakily stood up, brushing dust off of my clothes.

Caleb was wide-eyed with surprise and fear as he stared at me in pure horror. "You just used the Force..."

I gave him a withering look, wondering vaguely if he had any street smarts at all. He was going to get himself killed! "How do you think I found you in the first place?" Turning my back on him, I went to the edge of the floor and peered down at the bucketheads that were gathered down below.

"Who trained you?" Caleb sounded nervous, as if he scared of the answer.

I bit back a scoff as I turned to face him again. "Already told you. Kanan." I paused, eyeing the darkening bruises littering his face. "We've got to do something about that." I shoved my hand into my pocket, fingers curling around the small bit of bacta patches that was given to me before I left to complete the mission. Pulling them out, I went about smearing them across his face.

Caleb frowned as he twitched under my fingers. "If you had bacta patches on you, why did you suggest I go home to get patched up?"

"I don't have an unlimited supply here." I softly answered his question, worry tugging at my gut. What if I didn't have enough bacta patches? Those bruises are going to hurt so much!

"Thanks." No sooner had Caleb thanked me that I sensed someone down below activating a jet-pack.

Panicking, I spun around in time to see one of the bucketheads appear just beyond the ledge. Instinct took over as I thrust my hands out, slamming the Force into him. He immediately spiraled out of control, slamming into the far wall. Caleb scrambled to his feet, placing a calming hand on my shoulder. "Whoa there! No need to do that!"

I suddenly had a strong urge to strangle him. "They're the enemy! I can't let them get to us!" Seriously? What was wrong with his survival skills?

Caleb gave me a funny look, as if he thought I was the crazy one. "Ok..." I could sense two others, strong with the Force, enter the building. The bucketheads converged on them, which meant that they must be Inquisitors. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" I blinked rapidly, surprise flashing across my features as I turn to stare at Caleb.

Caleb took a deep breath, struggling to his feet as he held his hand out to me. "Do you trust me?"

_I was being chased by stormtroopers, I could hear them growing ever closer... "Kid!? Do you trust me?" I looked down from the roof's edge to find a large furry, purple, thing standing below, arms outstretched to catch me._

_"I barely know you Zeb!" I tried my best not to completely break down as I crouched at the end of the roof._

_"That's not what I'm asking...do you trust me?" Zeb stared at me, his expression intense._

_I swallowed hard, before making a life-changing choice once again in my short life. "Yes..."_

I shook my head quickly to chase the memory away, before pressing my hand into Caleb's outstretched one. "Yes..."

Caleb swallowed hard as he moved closer to me. "Then trust me when I say we can trust them... they're my friends and from what I can tell, they're just freaking out that you kinda dragged me away from them."

"Friends?" Now I was confused. He said that he was training to be a Jedi! Why would he be friends with bucketheads? I sank to the floor, burrowing my head into my hands, mumbling to myself. "Can't be friends...enemies...dangerous... stay away. Hurts too much..."

"Caleb!" A feminine voice called out loudly. It sounded as if she was on the same floor as us.

Caleb moved away from me, wringing his hands together. "Master... I can explain..."

Another voice, a deep male one, cut him off. "You can explain later. Who is this? According to Styles he force-threw Grey."

I squeezed my eyes shut, mumbling incoherently to myself as I curled into a tight ball. I was aware of Caleb talking to his master and the other force sensitive person there, but that was about the limits on my awareness. Strong hands suddenly tugged at my arms, pulling them aware from my face. A dark skinned face with dark, sad, eyes peered into my own blue ones. I shuddered, pulling away from him as I tried to steady my breathing.

"He's eyes haven't changed yet." I pressed a hand over my eyes, wondering what that was about. Why would my eyes change?

"He's nice, I mean... he didn't have to help me with those thugs or put bacta on my face to start the healing process." It was Caleb's voice, sounding a bit on the eager side.

"We must get him back to the Temple and see what Master Yoda thinks about this." It was the female again, Caleb called her his master...

I took a shuddering breath as everything that has happened to me that day; mission gone way wrong, getting separated from the others, avoiding bucketheads, helping Caleb with those bullies, all came crashing down onto me, forcing me into a deep slumber...

...

I stirred slightly, feeling somewhat disoriented. I was lying on my back in a really soft bed, a warm, cream colored blanket pulled up to my chin. Blinking sleep from my eyes, I slowly sat up, the blanket falling down to my lap as I did so. Glancing around the room, I figured I was in some kind of medical bay, the lack of the hum of engines telling me it was planet-side. I reached for my weapon on my side, only for my fingers to brush thin air. Ok...that was not good at all. Shoving the blanket off of me, I scanned my person for any sign of any of my belongings.

Apparently whoever tucked me in changed my clothes and took my weapon and slingshot. Instead of wearing my usual orange jumpsuit, I was wearing a cream tunic with a pair of tan breeches. I quickly scrambled out of the bed, my bare feet slamming into the ground. I had to figure out where I was at, and find my way back to the alleyway. It was the most likely place for my new family to find me. Just as I deduced that there were no other change of clothes in the room with me, or shoes for that matter, the door hissed open.

"Awake you are I see." A masculine voice that sounded ancient chimed from the now open doorway.

**A/N: Done! Before you ask, the Jedi Order believes that Ezra is a Sith in Training that was sent to spy on them. And it was Mace Windu that changed his clothes... and it was Mace that checked Ezra's eye color. Honestly, Ezra was plain drained after the kind of day that he just had. So yeah, crashing into a peaceful sleep was a long time coming for him. The change of clothes Ezra is now wearing is supposed to be the outfit that Jedi's wear under their cloaks. Only his size. Hope you all like this little chapter...**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sometimes Accepting Help is Harder Than Giving It...

I stared at the green thing that was standing in the doorway, bewildered on where he came from and what his species was called. "Wha...who are you?" I probably shouldn't be rude. For all I know, I could be in his house!

A chuckle escaped him as he moved further into the room. "Curious yet cautious. Many Jedi like this are not." He tapped his staff against the ground.

I frowned at that, but decided not to say anything. It most likely was a trick to get me to admit that I was a Jedi. "Where am I?"

"The Temple's Medical Wing. A private room so that no one will disturb you while you sleep." Suddenly another person, human male with dark skin and no hair, appeared in the doorway. He was wearing brown robes similar to Caleb's.

I sat back down on the bed, quickly pulling my knees up to my chest. "When can I leave?"

"You are not allowed to leave." Baldy stated calmly, causing my head to snap upwards to stare at him in horror. I can't be a prisoner! Not now! My new family needs me!

"But!"

"No buts. We cannot risk having a Sith ran around Coruscant." Baldy snapped as he glared at me. I was beginning to think that he isn't someone that was used to acting nice around others...either that or he was uncomfortable with emotions.

I shrank in on myself as I leaned away from him, my breath catching briefly in my throat. A frown crossed the small green thing as he turned to face Baldy. "Frighten him we should not."

Baldy gave a quick nod of his head, looking embarrassed. "Yes Master Yoda."

Master? Well, everyone knows that there are hundreds of Inquisitors out there, so the green thing must be one and Baldy is obviously his apprentice. I glanced down at my lap, furrowing my eyebrows together in thought. They appear to be trying to trick me into correcting them by, I don't know. By pretending that we were in the past before the Rise of the Empire? "Alright, are you?" Yoda placed a gentle hand on my knee, concern creasing his brow.

I shook my head at him, pulling away as I wondered vaguely what was going on here. "I want to be left alone...and can I have my stuff back?"

Baldy shook his head, a frown planted firmly in place. "I'm afraid that we cannot allow you to have any weapons and your clothes are in the wash."

I scowled at that, confused on why they would wash my clothes. I just washed them last week! Yoda made a shooing motion with his hand, ushering Baldy out of the room. "Leave now we will. Rest you need."

I felt all of my energy drain out of me as I slumped down on the bed as the door closed behind them. A quick poke with the force revealed that they had guards, force sensitive ones at that, tucked away on the other side to keep me from escaping. "I hate Inquisitors."

~Mystery Time Traveler's POV!~

I leaned against the cold wall of the building next to me, trying my hardest to disappear into the alleyway's deep shadows...without actually going too deep in it. I must have strained myself trying to get away from the Mandalorians since I was now wheezing for air, struggling to get much needed oxygen into my system. Turning so that my back was to the wall, I slid down to the ground, my free hand, the one that wasn't putting pressure on my one side, reaching into my pocket to pull out the small medkit that Hera gave me before we had left for our mission. My fingers shook as I pulled out the bacta patches, sucking in a deep breath, I pulled my hand away from the deep gash in my side. Yeah... I don't think I have enough bacta patches for this. I pressed the bacta patches on, fingers fumbling as I tried to wrap the injury with a roll of bandages. I finally got it as good as I could get it without getting help, closing my eyes as pain throbbed in my side.

"The blood trail ends here ma'am." It was a deep male voice, worry edging his voice.

"Thank you. I am sure I can handle this by myself." It was a feminine voice this time, soft but commanding at the same time.

I felt my heart clench as I realized that the blood trail they were following was my own... I pulled my self into a tight ball, hoping against hope they wouldn't see me here. A gentle, and rather warm, hand landed on my shoulder, even as the feminine voice spoke up again. "Call the hospital. Tell them that they are about to have a very special guest. After all it isn't everyday that..." I bit back a groan as everything went black. I had lost too much blood.

...

I kept my eyes close as I listened to the soft beeping of a Heart Rate Monitor. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that I was lying in a Hospital bed... I knew that the lady that was speaking mentioned something about that. After listening to the silence for some time, I decided that I must be by myself since I couldn't even hear someone breathing in the room with me. Forcing my eyes open, I turned my head from side to side, observing the plain white room that I was in.

The door hissed open as an elegantly dressed blonde woman walked into the room. A warm smile crossed her features as she locked eyes with mine. "Ah good, you're finally awake. Would you mind very terribly to answer some questions for us?"

"Yes... I would mind very terribly." I somehow manged to croak out, my throat feeling rather raw.

She stepped closer, her gaze never leaving mine. "Perhaps we should get you something to drink and eat. You lost a lot of blood."

I bit my tongue before I could point out that was to be expected when one takes on an Inquisitor by themselves. "That would be nice." I tried to sit up, only for pain to throb once again in my side, forcing me to lay back down.

With an understanding nod, she gestured for a guard that had followed her in to come closer. "See if you cannot find something for our guest to eat and drink."

"Right away mi'lady!" The guard bowed to the lady, before rushing out of the room.

A smile danced on her features as she turned to look at me, clearly ready to interrogate me for the Emperor regardless if I was going to be helpful or not. "Now then...let's start with your master... who is he?"

I shook my head at her, deciding that she was crazy... I was a specter and only one person trained force sensitive specters and that was Kanan. She must be way new for her not to know that detail. "I don't want to talk right now." I tried to shift away from her, but being stuck in bed didn't give me many options.

"Can you at least give me your name?" She pulled a chair up to my bedside, plopping down in it as if she had all the time in the world.

This was going to take a long while...

**A/N: Done! Hmm...still no guesses on who the other time traveler is... you guys do realize that I am very carefully am avoiding putting her/his name down till you send in a guess? Hints: Head canon force sensitive, member of the Ghost crew, and top it all off... NOT AN OC! Think over the character list. Who could it be then? Please note this person has mentioned Hera so it is not her. Have fun!**

**It won't be long now till my mystery guest in the past figures out they are in the past, what with Satine being dead last they checked (how big of a freak out should I have them do when they figure out that the lady that is questioning them is Duchess Satine?). Ezra will take a little longer.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Freak outs and Baldy Finds Out...

The blonde woman arched her eyebrow upwards as she patiently waited for my response. I scoffed as I tried to shift my position, only to wince as pain stabbed through my side. Right. I was still injured from my run in with the Inquisitor. "How about you tell me your name, missy. I know better than to give that information to strangers."

A laugh escaped her as she tossed her head back, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I see. Perceptive aren't we? I am Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore..."

"You're supposed to be dead!" I felt panic well inside of me, my breathing sharpening as I started to hyperventilate.

"Oh dear..." Satine frowned, concerned about what it was that I had just said.

~Back with Ezra! POV~

I was bored. And they didn't seem to think that I would consider the air vents as an escape route. Which is weird, I mean all they have to do is pull out my case file and they'll know that I will use air vents to escape, if given an opportunity. Shaking my head, I pulled open the vent, peering down to see that I appeared to be above an indoor garden complete with a large fountain. I peered around the room for a bit, before realizing that there were too many there for me to hover around there without getting noticed. Slipping the vent back in place, I continued on my way. There had to be something that could keep me entertained somewhere in here.

Stopping at another vent that looked somewhat promising, I pulled it out to peer down at this new room. A library...one that was choke full of books! Hurriedly, I slipped out of the vent, popping the cover back on behind me. Staying low, I moved over to the nearest bookshelf scanning the selections there. My eyes nearly popped out upon spotting a book labeled _Plant-life on Twenty Different Planets_. Score! Now that was what I was talking about! I snagged the book off of the shelf, already scanning the area for a good place to curl up with it. Wandering the aisles, I eventually came upon rows of tables with chairs. Hmm, must be a study area for those working on essays and such. It would also do nicely. Pulling out one of the chairs, I curled up on it, opening the book.

...

I was in the middle of the chapter about the more dangerous plants that lived on Felucia when a familiar voice groaned from somewhere behind me. "Found him...he's in the library."

"Um? Hi?" I glanced back at Baldy, wondering vaguely if I was going to be seeing a lot of him while I was stuck in here.

Baldy glanced down at the book in my hand, one eyebrow shooting upwards. "Plant-life on Twenty Different Planets? You do know that we have more interesting books than that, right?"

"It was next to Phantom Thief... this one looked more interesting though." I shrugged, not really impressed that he would interrupt my reading. I turned back to the book, scanning the section about what an extremely dangerous plant that apparently eats humans, well, any living thing, looked like. "Really fascinating."

Baldy's eye twitched as he stared at me for several seconds. "What are you even doing in here?"

"I got bored. And you left me in a room with air vents, which I could use as an escape tunnel. Finding out that you have a library with such interesting books to read was just the cherry on top." I pointed out their idiocy. I mean seriously? What kind of idiot do these Inquisitors think I am?

Baldy blinked, clearly surprised that I would tell him how to keep me locked up better for future references. "I see..." Baldy sank down into one of the other chairs at the table next to me. "You wouldn't mind reading out loud to me, would you?"

I eyed him, positive that he was just pulling my leg. Sabine herself told me that I was the most boring person alive when it came to books that held my interest. "You're not gonna complain about me being boring if I do...are you?"

"No...what kind of question is that?" Baldy gave me a puzzled look, confused by my question.

"No reason." Like I was going to tell him about my older sister!

~Back to the Mystery Time Traveler's POV!~

I gulped for air as Satine rubbed my back, her voice a soft murmur as she calms me down. "Feeling better?"

"Now? Yeah...a lot better." I stared up at the ceiling, wondering vaguely if this was some trick that could be done with the use of the Dark Side of the Force. But then, wouldn't Kanan have warned me about this happening? Everything felt so real!

Satine sat back down, a small frown on her face as she peered at me. "Do you feel ok to give me your name now?"

"Specter." I took a deep breath, praying that no one would think to research my family. "Sabine Specter." I latched my eyes onto hers, gauging her reaction.

"Sabine Specter? Hmm, did your parents like the letter S or something?" Satine made a joke,in an attempt to make me smile. I snorted as I pressed a hand against my mouth, trying to stifle the sound. Satine placed a hand on my rather pale one, a warm smile on her face. "See? Nothing to be afraid of here."

I looked at her, briefly confused on why she would presume that I was afraid. If anything, I was bewildered, confused,... and yeah maybe a bit frightened. "I don't get scared." I tried to straighten myself up to make it look more believable.

"You're shaking like a leaf. And I don't think that it's from blood-loss." Satine gave me a stern look, squeezing my fingers with her hand. "You can trust me Sabine. I won't let anything happen to you."

I shook my head at her, even as a single thought filtered across my mind. _That is what I am afraid of... _I may not understand what all was going on, but there was only one reason why the last Duchess of Mandalore, my hero, was standing in front of me alive. Somehow, I have gone back in time...

**A/N: Done! So...you all thought Windu was going to figure out that Ezra's been calling him Baldy? And a dozen virtual cookies for Dumbledore19 for correctly guessing that it was Sabine that was sent to the past. Also, Ezra is about fourteen. If he appears younger than that, sorry. Sabine is about sixteen. Even though Ezra doesn't figure out that he is in the past, he knows something is off since the 'Inquisitors' appear to have forgotten certain details about him. He will eventually give his name to the Jedi. Don't worry. Well, sort of. Since he thinks that they work for the Empire and things, he's going to use the same last name as Sabine.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Introductions...Finally!

~Ezra's POV~

I stifled a yawn as I turned the page, not wanting to fall asleep just as the book was getting good. "You know... if your getting tired you can just checkout the book and read it later?" Baldy gently suggested, his Force presence flickering with amusement.

I looked up in surprise, my mouth dropping open in shock. "You're kidding, right? I mean... can I really checkout the book?"

Baldy shook his head, one eyebrow lifting upwards. "I am afraid that I don't typically kid around. You really can checkout the book."

I sprang to my feet, clutching the book to my chest as if it were a lifeline...all that information that I didn't know that the book was giving me could be mine for a little while longer! "What are we waiting for?! Let's go checkout!" I glanced around, suddenly feeling very lost. How does one checkout a book from a library?

Baldy placed a hand on my shoulder, steering me to the front of the library. "This way." He approached a long desk with a computer set up on it and an elderly lady standing behind it. "Master Jocasta Nu... our _friend_ here would like to checkout this book." Baldy paused, glancing over at me as if he just realized that I had never mentioned my name, and so he supposedly didn't know it. As if he hasn't read through my criminal files!

I stepped up to her, holding the book out for her to see. "Ezra." I didn't bother to tell her my last name, honestly, I'll be surprised if the bucketheads and Inquisitors don't know what my full name is.

She peered down at the book in my hand, tapping away at a keyboard. "What's your last name sweetie?" She gave me a smile that reminded me of the grandmotherly smiles that I've seen grandmothers give to their grandchildren.

I hesitated, confused on why she would ask that. Surely she knew who I was..? Shoving this thought to the back of my head, I decided to use the last name that we typically used when working undercover and needing a way to explain our family dynamic. "Specter. Ezra Specter."

She nodded once, then finished typing up whatever it was that she was typing. "Have a good day young Ezra. Mace? I'll see you around."

"Thank you Jocasta." Mace, not Baldy apparently, nodded to her by way of thanks.

I stepped back, clutching the book to my chest. "Bye...thank you ma'am." Never let anyone say that Hera didn't teach me some manners!

...

I wiggled under the covers, feeling my heavy eyelids starting to slide shut once again...only to snap them open the second I felt the strong, blinding strength from the light side. Wherever I was at, they obviously were keeping a lot of captured Jedi and Padawans here. I curled into a tight ball, feeling panic rise up. I still couldn't sense Kanan or my fellow Padawan...or anyone from my little family for that matter. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to concentrate on keeping my breathing calm and steady. Why couldn't I sense anyone!?

Snapping my eyes open, I stood abruptly, and tiptoed over to the door. Opening it, I peered out to see that the guards were deep in conversation still. Then again, they looked to be different ones from when Mace brought me back here. Though the one on the left looked vaguely familiar...

"I see you can't sleep. Would you like a warm glass of blue milk to help you sleep?" The one on the left spoke suddenly, turning to face me.

I immediately bit back a gasp of surprise. I was right about him being familiar... however the last time I saw him, he was an old man living in the middle of a desert in hiding from the Empire. "...Obi-wan Kenobi..." No sooner had the words left my lips than I found myself lying flat on my back, back in the bed that they were providing for me, a fretting lady leaning over me.

"Good...you're awake." She straightened up, turning to face my guards that were most definitely not Inquisitors. "Let me know if he faints again."

"I didn't faint..." I weakly argued as I struggled to sit up.

"I agree with Vokara Che. You fainted the second you registered that you were looking at me." Obi-wan smoothly cut in, concern dancing in his eyes. I guess somethings never change, the Order in my time might have changed for the sake of survival, but Obi-wan was still the concerned Jedi Master.

"I'm a sorry." I mumbled under my breath, shrinking back into the soft pillows that were stacked up behind me.

Obi-wan's companion, who had dark blonde hair and blue eyes with a single scar down the one side of his face, turned to face him. "Come on Obi-wan. We probably should leave him to rest."

"Anakin, I want to know why he reacted so strongly when he noticed me." Obi-wan protested, worry reflecting in his eyes.

I mumbled a single word under my breath. "Tatoonie."

"What about that dust-ball that people claim is a planet?" Anakin rudely asked, making his opinion of the planet very clear.

I felt my mind whirl, hoping that I could think of something believable to say. "I was told that he was on Tatoonie. Is it safe for me to guess that you've never been there before?" I didn't particularly like Tatoonie when I was there, but I was able to learn lots from Obi-wan while there so it was ok in my book, though I didn't understood why he had such strong emotions against it.

Anakin started, before gritting his teeth together. "I'm from Tatoonie. And I still go by what I said earlier."

Oh. I almost forgot that during the Old Republic that Jedi moved younglings as they found them to Coruscant for training instead of making a base on a random planet and doing most of the training in the middle of space where no one could find them. Turning red in the face from embarrassment, I turned to face Obi-wan again. "Some blue milk does sound good..."

It took him a full minute before he realized that I was answering his question from earlier. "I'll go get you some then." He turned to leave, leaving Anakin with me. "Keep an eye on him, why don't you Anakin?"

This was going to be a long night... if this only lasted the night. Hopefully I would wake up in the time period in the morning.

**A/N: Done! Ok, so all that just happened. At least they finally learned names and Ezra realizes he is in the wrong time period! I am thinking of having Mace Windu take him on as a Padawan. Do you guys think that will be a good idea? Mainly so that he can say that his Great-Grandmaster helped train him in the OLD ways of the Jedi. Hey, when your way of life is illegal, you have a tendency to change the way you do some things so as to blend in better. Ironically enough, the younger the generation, the easier it is for them to adapt to the new way of doing things. THe older generations turn themselves into crazy hermits to avoid detection.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Watch out for Needles!

I cracked open one eye to find that, despite the fact that the sun was shining through the closed window, that I was still in the past. Great. Popping myself up onto one elbow, I stared at the tray laden with food. Someone must have brought breakfast in while I was sleeping. Picking the spoon up, I poked at the bowl of porridge, wondering vaguely how they were expecting me to eat all of this. It was far too much for someone that doesn't typically eat much. That and I need a plan. Obviously I can't go about the place and tell them that I'm from a future where the Jedi have been outlawed. Lifting a spoonful to my lips, I paused as I blew across the still warm morsel... I had presumed I was still in my time...not only that but I had thought the others were Inquisitors and Stormtroopers and acted accordingly! They must think I'm a Sith... a lousy one at that. But at least it gave me an idea on how to act and what to tell people... and I even know who the Sith Master is too! I smiled at that, shoving the spoon into my mouth. I immediately regretted that as it scolded my tongue. That was much _hotter_ than I expected...

~Surprise! Mace Windu's POV~

I steepled my fingers together, eyeing my Grand-Padawan, who was standing stiffly before us. "We called you here before us today to see if, before he realized that you were a Jedi, young Ezra..."

"Ezra? Is that his name? I haven't heard?" Obi-wan Kenobi interrupted him, one eyebrow shooting upwards.

I tapped down my annoyance, keeping my voice eerily calm instead. "Yes, I just found out last night. His name is Ezra Specter." I turned my attention back to Caleb, hoping that I still appeared to be completely stoic about everything. "As I was saying, we were wondering if he slipped up something about his master to you?"

Caleb scrunched up his nose as he attempted to recall everything that Ezra had said that might have been of importance. "His master's name is Kanan. At least...that's what he kept calling him." Snapping his eyes open, he shifted his weight, nervous energy humming around him. "I think his master is a human male with brown hair."

"What makes you believe that Padawan?" Depa asked, leaning forward in her seat as she implored her padawan into answering our questions.

"The fact that when I first met him, he said that I looked a lot like someone he knew by the name of Kanan." Taking a deep breath, he looked his master in the eye. "It wasn't until after he tried to hide me from our men that he revealed that Kanan was his master."

I narrowed my eyes at that, shifting this information through my mind. Darth Kanan didn't sound quite right, but, besides Dooku, Sith typically stop using their real names after they turn to the Darkside. "I see... have you figured how to warn the rest of the Order without the press finding out yet, Plo my friend?"

Plo Koon shook his head, his fingers tapping against his chair's arms. "Not yet... with the public unrest with two sith on the loose plus Ventress and Grievous, it would be very unwise to let them know that the Sith have strayed from the Rule of Two."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the group, even as I felt undiluted _fear _surge through the Force, into the back of my mind. I clenched my fists tightly, sucking in a deep breath to steady myself as I reached out to learn where this emotion was coming from. _Ezra... _ "I will be right back..." I didn't offer an explanation as I sprang out of my seat, darting out the door as fast as my long legs would allow me to.

~Ezra's POV~

I backed up against the far wall as the nurse readied the needle. She had, along with the lady that was called Vokara Che from last night, had came into my room mentioning something about tests. Then she pulled out the needle and I may have reacted before I thought things through first. I shrank down as far as I could go, taking in as many deep breaths to calm myself as possible...not that it was very helpful or anything. Images from the last time I found myself in the same room as a needle kept flashing across my mind. The nurse started to head towards me, reaching for my arm...

I lashed out instinctively, swatting her hand away from as pure terror seized a hold of me. I was entering autopilot mode now. No one was going to stick a needle full of who knows what into me...

"Ezra!" Mace was by my side within seconds, his cool hands firmly grasping my shoulders. "Ezra listen to my voice...you're ok... no one is going to hurt you... we just need a sample of your blood is all..."

"Why?" I somehow managed to croak out as I grasped his sleeves tightly in my fists, wrinkling his clothes. "I like to keep my blood in me. Thank you very much. Lost enough of it to last me a lifetime."

"What..?" Mace pulled me back, as if scrutinizing my face for the first time, his gaze latching onto the scars from my one interrogation that covered my one cheek. "Ezra... when I say no one is going to hurt you I mean it. Just... calm yourself down. Tell me about why you are here on Coruscant."

I shook my head, pressing my face against his shoulder so that I wouldn't have to see the needle that was moving dangerously closer to my arm... "I don't... I'm supposed to be on Lothal. I messed up." I could feel Mace stiffen at that, his grip flexing as he tightened it briefly.

**A/N: Done! Um yeah... I started writing this, only when I clicked save I got an error message and lost everything... and so I literally started all over... and I actually prefer how this version came out. Oh wait... chapter title... um... oh I know! Yep...that would do. No wait... yeah this one is better. And maybe sillier? IDK. So in here, w have a meeting with the Jedi Council on who the Sith behind Ezra's training could possibly be...and Ezra does not like needles. At all. Oh, Ezra and Mace have already formed a force bond, but neither of them have noticed it yet. Well, Mace hasn't _recognized_ what it was. He technically has noticed it.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Anakin Points Out Something to Mace...

~Mace's POV~

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, figuring that if young Ezra realized that I was scared for him, that he will completely crumble under the pressure. "I see..." He either had the galaxy's worst sense of direction, or he was trying to flee from his master and at the same time deny that he was fleeing. Either case, a very angry Sith will be looking for him soon.

"Mace?" Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway, one eyebrow raised as he looked straight at me in surprise.

I quickly checked to make sure that my emotions were well under check, locked away where no one would ever see them, before answering his unspoken question. "He is afraid of needles and was having a panic attack. I came down to help him, give young Ezra something else to concentrate on than the needle."

"I did not notice anything amiss when you left the meeting so suddenly."

"What do you mean? The force was screaming his fear for all to hear." I knitted my brows together in confusion, glancing down at the boy that for some reason appeared to be growing heavier by the minute. Surprise flashed through me as I realized that he had fallen asleep, snuggling up to me as he did so.

Anakin stepped around Obi-wan, revealing that he was also there, a smile twitching on his features. "By the looks of things... I think you have formed a Force bond with our guest." He pointed to the sleeping boy, as if that proved what he just said.

"But how... I barely know him!" I shook my head at him, certain that he was lying...and yet the Force whispered around him about the truth in his words. I looked down at the sweet, young boy in my arms, and found myself mindlessly rubbing his arms with my hands.

"Oh yeah... you've got a force bond with him." Anakin sniggered, clearly finding the whole thing funny.

I carefully kept my annoyance at him hidden behind a blank mask, my eyes briefly flickering over to Obi-wan in hopes that he would help me in this little dilemma. He merely shook his head slowly at me, amusement dancing in his eyes. _Traitor..._

~Sabine's POV~

I ignored the protesting doctor that was hovering in the doorway as I removed the IV line in my arm out. Probably didn't help that I had done so professionally, as if I've done this a hundred times before. Well, technically I have had some training and have done it close to two thousand times by now. I hate having to rely on machines, and Hera didn't want me to make things worse by pulling out the IV incorrectly. A deal was a deal. Besides that, old habits die hard. I might somehow be in the past now, but I'm still used to living on the run, avoiding being in the same place for longer than needed for a mission. Pushing myself carefully towards the edge of the bed, I bit back a hiss as I shifted my weight just slightly.

"Now miss! This is totally unnecessary! You just stay right there..."

I felt one brow lifting up at that comment. "So what? He can find me and finish off what he started? No thank you in a million years."

The doctor huffed and puffed comically after that, fury flaring in his eyes. "Why I never!"

"Is everything alright here Dr. Cheng?" Satine appeared behind him, her calm gaze flickering over to where I had disconnected everything that they had connected to me when they had first brought me in. I stared at her, suddnely concerned that she was going to pull a Hera and reconnect me to all that machinery. "I see... How are you feeling Sabine?" She approached me calmly, but made no move to go all Hera on me.

I shoved that thought to the back of my mind, lifting one shoulder up in a shrug. "Been better, been _worse_." A true fact. Kanan found me when I was half dead after all.

"Worse?" Satine's eyes narrowed dangerously at that comment.

I swallowed hard, suddenly worried that I shouldn't have said anything. "I didn't mean..."

"I think you did meant it. Who hurt you? Was it Dooku, Sidious?" Satine appeared to be riled up as she mentioned the Sith Emperor and his second lackey.

I shook my head, choosing to tell the truth just this once, as vaguely as possible. "I think it was one of Emperor Sidious' other lackeys." I mentally crossed my fingers that they wouldn't press me for more information.

"_Emperor _Sidious?" Alarm laced the formerly late duchess' voice as she stared at her with horror.

It took me a full minute before I remembered. I was in the past, he wasn't Emperor yet. "Forget that I said anything." I fingered the edge of the blanket the hospital had given me, nerves dancing in my stomach. How was I supposed to do this without revealing too much about the future to her?!

~Ezra's POV~

I blinked my eyes open slowly, trying my best to reorient myself...again. _Past Ezra... you're in the past... this is going to be fun said no one. _I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I sat up, my gaze sweeping through the small room that I was still in. Upon spotting the book that I had checked out sitting on the bedside table, I snagged it up and opened it up to where I had left off yesterday. Settling back, I began to read about the various plants that lived on Felucia. It was a very intriguing reading...

...

I bit my bottom lip as my stomach growled loudly at me. According to the clock that was hanging up on the wall above the door, it was about time for me to eat some lunch. Slowly sitting my book down, I glanced over at the door, wondering vaguely if they would let me go looking for something to eat. As if reading my thoughts, the Jedi called Anakin walked in carrying a tray full of...something that smelled absolutely delicious.

"Hope you're hungry." A familiar, feminine voice spoke up from behind him.

I froze as a much younger Fulcrum stepped out from behind him. She had a Jedi Braid swinging cheerfully over her one shoulder, which was surprising to see. I opened and closed my mouth multiple times, just staring at her for the longest time... before everything went black.

**A/N: Done! So, according to Cat, I like making Ezra faint a bit too much, so I told myself that he wasn't going to faint here on out... and then he fainted when he first meets Ahsoka. Anyone else see the problem with that? And yes, I know that this is late... writer's block.**

**Now to respond to reviews...**

**Guest: Hmm, never thought have that...and now I can't get the image of Mace yelling Qui-Gon at Ezra randomly and totally confusing him. Thanks for the idea!**

**UsForPresident: Your Welcome, and here is another chapter for you!**

**Shiranai Atsune: I know! I love time travel fics too! In fact this is my third time travel story...unless you count the original then it's the fourth. But then you have to note that my other two are series and the one has... ten, eleven books in it... and I'm just starting on the second book for the other time travel series. Both of them are in Ninjago though, not Star Wars. **

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Couple of Adventures Begin...

I came too again, this time with Anakin and Fulcrum's younger self hovering over me as well as the healer. "I'm fine." I half mumbled as I shooed her away, eyeing Fulcrum's younger self as I tried to recall what her real name was. Nothing came to mind, just her full undercover name which wasn't helpful in the least. Lifting a hand up, I rubbed my head, wishing to get rid of the pounding headache that this whole time traveling was giving me. A frown crossed my features as I found a small bump in the back of my head. Guess all that fainting had to eventually make me smack my head on something hard. "What's for lunch?"

"Lunch!? You faint, and the first thing you want to know about, is lunch!?" Fulcrum's younger self, I really need to remember what her first name is... asked me incrediously.

Anakin raised a hand up, stopping her tirade. "Hey... if I was in his shoes I'd be more curious about lunch than the whole fainting thing too, Snips."

I raised my eyebrow at that, pretty sure that the Ex-Jedi turned Rebel Spy wouldn't just use her first name when working undercover. "I can I get an introduction? I mean... I know that someone mentioned that your name is Anakin, but I don't know what your name is." I paused, before deciding to mumble something under my breath, I mean it isn't like they'll hear it or anything... "I can't keep calling her Fulcrum's younger self in my head forever."

"What?" She gave me a funny look, clearly having heard what I had said. Oh well... time to tell them a partial truth.

"Fulcrum is Kanan's superior. You know? The guy with the most training that assigns out missions to the others cause they think they're _so_ much better than everyone else?" I crossed my arms, figuring that rubbing the bump wouldn't make it go away.

"Why are you mentally dubbing me that?" She raised an eyebrow upwards, which just made me freeze up. How was I supposed to answer that!?

"Uh...well...you see... err..." I scratched the back of my neck, vaguely wondering if they would believe me if I told them that I was from the future and Fulcrum was her code name and I couldn't remember her real one.

~Sabine's POV~

Satine was staring me down, as if she were trying to decide how much information she needed to press me into giving. I turned my head away from her, staring resolutely at the wall nearest me. As I did so, a planet briefly showed itself to me. "Coruscant..." I gave my head a shake, a single thought crossing my mind. _That was weird..._

"What about Coruscant dear?" Why did Satine insist on calling me dear?

I lifted a single shoulder up in a shrug, not knowing what that was about. "I don't know." Unease slipped in as I suddenly found myself wondering if I just had my first Force Vision. But what did it mean? That I needed to go warn the Jedi about Sidious? But then why go through the trouble of dropping me off here first? I rubbed my forehead, wishing that things would just make sense for once in my life. Closing my eyes, I stretched my senses out and eventually brushed against a cold presence... a familiar one that had alerted Kanan of my sensitivity in the first pounding, I decided that I really should remove that threat so that Satine can rule the planet without worrying about someone coming along and claiming the throne from underneath her. "Why does the law state that whoever holds the Darksaber is the ruler of Mandalor again? It makes no sense to me." I stood up, sucking in a breath as the room spun briefly. _I can totally do this... who am I kidding?! I am _so _dead._

~Our Favorite Sith Lord's POV~

I drummed my fingers against my desk, brow furrowed in thought. Something had changed. The force...felt lighter? How was that possible? With Jedi dying in the war and Skywalker in the palm of my hand it should be getting darker by the minute. Leaning back, I shifted through my mind, trying to discern when it all started to change. Except that there was no slow change to the force... one minute it was normal and the next... brighter than ever before. To make matters worse, I sense that at least part of my problem is in the Jedi Temple... just out of my reach. My fingers flex slightly as I considered how I might meet this new Jedi. But first, I need to get to that meeting with some Jedi. Something about the safety of the people being at stake. Shaking my head, I carefully pulled my presence back in, blocking my sensitivity from the foolish Jedi.

"Sir? Master Yoda is here to see you." My current secretary informed me as she nervously peeked into my office.

"Ah yes. I've been waiting for him. Please send him in." I stifled a pang of disappointment that they hadn't sent Skywalker this time. They usually did.

Yoda came in slowly, a thoughtful expression on his features. "End this war, a way we have."

"Wha... already Master Jedi?" I shoved my panic to the side, wondering why he was so confident in this.

"Broken the rule of two, the sith have. Found another apprentice, we have. Child in our care now, he is." Yoda chuckled, a smile crossing his wizened features. "Thought to warn you, we did. Looking for his apprentice, Darth Kanan might be."

Darth Kanan? I frowned, not recognizing that name at all. The force whispered to me about how this was something that I might want to take note of for future use. Shoving that thought to the back of my mind, I steepled my fingers together, a small smile gracefully crossing my features. "I must thank you for your consideration. I do not think we should let the public know about this just yet... it will cause undue panic." Yoda merely nodded in agreement, his gaze piercing through me. If I wasn't so sure about my shielding, I would have been worried that he knew who I was. "Any chance that I can meet this child?"

"Ask Master Windu this, you must. A liking to him, the child has taken." Yoda turned to leave, without so much as the most pleasant of farewells. "Needs my attention, this war does. Go I must."

"Of course Master Jedi." I kept my smile in place as I patiently waited for him to limp his way out of my office before dropping the false smile, a scowl twisting my features.

**A/N: Done! So... yeah. The Force is trying to tell Sabine to go to Coruscant, but it won't make it super clear or become super frequent until after she gets the Darksaber for Satine. Era is trying to remember what Ahsoka's name is, and Palpatine is planning on meeting Ezra to figure out what exactly he knows. This is going to be so much fun!**

**Reviews:**

**Dumbledore19: Thank you!**

**UsForPresident: Phew... in that case if I decide that he needs to faint in response to something, he will faint. Here's the next chapter... oh yeah that reminds me!**

**I will be only working on my stories in the early-ish evenings and during the weekend until further notice. Dad needs the wifi for work since his boss told him to work from home for now. And with the strain wifi has been undergoing with how many schools have gone online, yeah... saving it for Dad. Sorry. It'll take longer to go through my update list cause of this. Please note that the weekends I will most likely spend catching up on the stories that I am reading (An hour or two each day just doesn't seem like enough time to me.). Thank you for your understanding!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Dream...

~Ezra's POV~

I stirred awake to find myself not in the private room in the medical wing that the Jedi gave me...but rather back on the Ghost. Blinking rapidly, I lifted a hand up to rub sleep from my eyes. _Weird... was that whole time travelling madness just a really weird dream then? _Throwing my thin covers off, I hopped down to find Zeb's bunk empty... and neatly made. I frowned at that, completely flummoxed over seeing that, he usually only made his bed when Hera hounded him...and even then it was still messy. Shaking my head, I left the small bedroom, angling towards the common room where I could sense the closest thing to a sister to me moving about. It was actually kinda odd that I couldn't sense the rest of our make-shift family. Stepping into the room, I leaned against the doorway as Sabine paced, occasionally rubbing her chest as if it hurts.

"If your hurt... you better tell Hera or else she'll go mama krayt dragon on you." I teased her lightly, trying to draw a smile out of her. She was being far too tense.

"Ezra!" Sabine spun around to glare at me, before her face fell in defeat. "When did you get here?"

"I walked in just now... you would have noticed that if you had opened yourself up to the force." I frowned, wondering why she seemed so concerned on the fact that I had just barely arrived on scene.

"What? No!" Sabine shook her head, exasperation flooding her. "When did you arrive on the Ghost?"

"I just woke up in my bunk...?" I was getting worried with this line of questioning... if I hadn't been in my bed before I had woken up... then where was I?

"Impossible... when I woke up in my bunk _no one _was here. I should know. I used the force to check." Sabine sank into the couch, rubbing at her chest again.

I frowned as I noticed that she honestly didn't look like she was hurt but she was in pain, I could sense it rolling off of her as well as her actions. She sat down way too gingerly to be in her normal athletic shape. "Okay... where are you hurt and what can I do to help you while we wait for whatever is going on that is keeping the others away to get over with."

Sabine frowned at that, before blurting out a question that made no sense whatsoever. "Can Jedi share dreams?"

~Sabine's POV~

I clamped a hand over my mouth the second the words left my mouth. Gah! Ezra was going to think me a weirdo for asking that! Ezra frowned at my question, confusion creasing his brow. "I... don't know. I never asked Kanan that since it never occurred to me... why do you ask?"

I debated briefly on listing everything that, in my opinion hinted that we were asleep. The first being that my last memory was falling asleep after resisting Duchess Satine's questioning for a good thirty minutes, lame compared to the Imperials _hours_, sometimes even _days_, of questioning, and then waking up here. The second clue was that my injury that the Inquisitor had given me appeared to be gone but... I could still _feel _it, though just faintly. And now his sudden appearance. "I think the reason why no one else is here is because this is a dream. I don't know why I'm telling you this... I mean you could be just a figment of my imagination that looks and acts just like Ezra and I'm having this dream because I'm trapped in the past and honestly if anyone can help me out here it actually will be Kanan... and I can't bring myself to ask him any questions directly so that is where you come in. You don't hesitate with asking questio..."

"Sabine? I'm not a figment of your imagination." Ezra spoke slowly, concern dancing in his eyes. "That and _I'm _trapped in the past."

"Great... wait. Why I haven't seen or sense you?" Now I was completely perplexed. What to do about this entire situation!?

"I don't know. I haven't seen or sense you either. Maybe we're on different planets and are too far away to do so? I think Kanan mentioned something about there being a limit on how far with the force we can sense things." Ezra shrugged helplessly, sinking low into the armchair across from me. Funny really, we are, were?, the most wanted criminals in the entire Empire...and yet despite what everyone believed, we traveled in style. The _Ghost _was set up to be a home on the inside, not a base of operations.

I bit my bottom lip for a second, before reaching for a novel that was sitting on the nearby bookshelf. "Maybe... Maybe _Dust to the Past _will give us some answers?"

Ezra arched an eyebrow upwards, disbelief flashing across his features. "You want to see if a book... which doesn't even exist yet since the first book in the series was published two years _after_ the fall of the Old Republic, will give us some answers? Sabine! They used a _time machine _to go back in time! And its just a book! I was... I was with Kanan on Lothal one minute and by myself on a completely different planet the next." Ezra looked completely fed-up with me at the moment, the force oozing with his annoyance.

I bit back a groan at that. "I had contacted Hera, told her to call the rest of you back, that the Inquisitor was there, and um... well next thing that I knew I was on Mandalore. I don't know what had happened."

Ezra was silent for the longest time... before speaking up. "Maybe... I can ask Master Windu about theories on dream-sharing and time travelling? I like him and I think he likes me too... oh by the way everyone thinks I'm a Sith here cause I kinda didn't realize that I was in the past for the longest time."

I snorted at that, "Of course you did... by the way I am going by the Order: Phantom in the Ghost while I'm here. If I mention my real name and they start digging... better that they don't go interrogate my family."

Ezra nodded at that, before sheepishly admitting doing the same thing. "It was a joke though! I didn't know I was in the past at the time... I thought I was dealing with Imperials that were trying to trick me up and acted accordingly."

"Great." I paused as I heard something, it sounded like footsteps but muffled. "I've gotta go. We'll try to meet up later to discuss this further... got it kid?"

"Got it! Night 'Bine." He gave me one of his crooked, but so innocent and bright, smiles, before mock saluting me like he would one of the bucketheads back home. With a soft sigh, I blinked my eyes open...

**A/N: Done! Okay... so there is a awesome Star Wars story called _Missing and Presumed Dead_ where Luke and Vader keep sharing dreams together, much to Luke's annoyance. Go read it if you haven't already. I like the idea of family members that are force sensitive sharing dreams, and since the Ghost Crew is like a family... Ezra and Sabine just shared a dream. And yes, in my opinion Sabine would be the first one to figure it out... only because she is injured and can faintly feel her injuries.**

**Sorry this is so late... I was supposed to work on it last week but couldn't concentrate on it/ had major writer's block. Last night I had recalled the many scenes of Vader and Luke sharing a dream in the aforementioned story and decided that I'll just borrow that idea. And of course give the author credit... only I'm terrible with names so I can't tell you the author's name. If you are reading this however... I love that story to death and can't wait to see where it's going! Especially now that... well spoilers. Thank you all for your patience!**

**Also: I have every intention to get a better name for this story... and a better summary. If you have any suggestions, send them into the reviews or PM me!**

**Reviews:**

**Dumbledore19: I never stress about updating... advantage of not having a set schedule... more like a once this story updates I'll work on this story. Ezra and Sidious is coming up... since he knows about the whole Sith Lord thing... Ezra will be having some fun with that... if it goes the way it does in my head... that never happens though so we shall see! You are the most constant person to leave a review on here.**

**Shiranai Atsune: Yeah agree with you... thinking Kanan is short for Darth Kanan is hilarious... especially since it was Caleb, Kanan's past self, that brought it up! I know... I know... why do ****they**** make a big deal about Sith having yellow eyes when Dooku only ever had blue? Maybe his eyes not changing is a sign that he never fell completely to the dark side and still has some light in him? I mean... by the time Luke helped Darth Vader take his helmet off his eyes had turned back to blue...and I believe that since discovering he had a son he might have been battling between the light and the dark. Just a theory though. Nothing canon. Glad to know you like this story!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Sith! Run for the Hills!

~Mace's POV~

"Why does the Chancellor even want to meet Ezra?" I raised an eyebrow as I moved through the Temple's hallways, a concerned Senator Sky- _Amidala_ walking next to me.

She shook her head, her large brown eyes wide with worry. "I don't like it... I mean I trust the Chancellor... I really do...it's just that I wish he wouldn't take such an interest in the boy. He just might aggravate the boy." Pausing, she turned to face me, uncertainty dancing in her eyes. "I just don't like the idea of the child being more hurt than he already has been."

I noted that she seemed more concerned for the safety of young Ezra than that of the much older Chancellor, feeling my one brow shoot upwards at that. If there was one thing that we on the Council agree on, it's Senator Sky- _Amidala_'s ability to correctly judge others. Plo Koon suspected that she was secretly Force-sensitive...and I was inclined to believe it. Turning, I stepped up to the Healing Halls doors, smoothing my features so that she wouldn't suspect anything, I pushed the door open. "Wait here while I fetch Ezra."

"At least they haven't given him a Sith name yet." The senator stepped behind me, so as to allow me to fetch Ezra without too many issues.

~Ezra's POV~

I drummed my fingers as I vaguely wondered how I could possibly get a hold of Master Windu. The door hissed opened as... the subject of my thoughts walked into the room with an elegantly dressed lady that looked suspiciously like Leia. Her birth mother perhaps? "Morning Ezra." Master Windu smiled at me, before gesturing to the lady that was with him. "This is Senator _Amidala_. She'll be taking you to visit with the Chancellor."

I frowned at that, now as confused as could be. Clearly her name _wasn't _Amidala...but she, and Master Windu for some reason, wanted everyone to think it was. That and... "What's a Chancellor?"

"Perhaps I should come with you?" Master Windu glanced over at the young senator.

Senator Amidala smiled at that, before turning to face me. "The Chancellor is the leader of the Republic's Senate."

"Like how the High Commandeer is the leader of the High Council?" I raised an eyebrow upwards, trying to smash what she just said with what I know. _The Alliance supposedly copies that of the Republic Senate... so that's got to be right._ I allowed that thought to move to the forefront of my mind as I sensed that Master Windu was poking at my mind to figure out what it was that I was just said.

"Let's get going. The Chancellor is a very busy man. We mustn't keep him waiting." Senator Amidala smiled warmly over at me, before turning and leaving the room.

I glanced over at Master Windu, who nodded in a poor attempt at encouragement for me to follow her. I hopped off of my bed, before scurrying after her. Master Windu followed me closely from behind, his very countenance calm. I have a really bad feeling about this...

...

"Master Windu? Can Jedi share dreams?" I fidgeted in my seat, waiting for traffic to allow us to drive up to the tall, menacing building that was currently the Republic Senate Building and not the Imperial Senate Building.

Master Windu raised an eyebrow up at that, as if he were startled by that question. "That is an odd question young one. I have never heard of a Jedi sharing a dream with another Jedi...why do you ask?"

I fell silent as I debated on what to say without giving too much away. Finally, when I sensed that he was starting to prod me with the Force, I spoke up. "My older sister is force sensitive too... Kanan's been training her as well as me and last night... we shared a dream. Only we never heard of anyone doing that before, so we were wondering about whether it was possible or not."

Master Windu frowned at that, glancing over at the senator who looked as displeased with this information as he did. "I have never heard of Jedi sharing dreams...though I suspect that perhaps with twins it is possible."

I lifted an eyebrow up, feeling as if I needed to clarify one small fact. "She's two years my senior..."

"You're...not twins?" Surprise flooded him as he glanced sharply over at me.

I simply gave a small nod, before turning my attention back to the outside world. We were finally pulling up to our destination. If they take me to the Emperor's future office, I'm gonna find a wall to bang my head against.

~Padme's POV~

I watched with growing concern as I listened to Ezra's somewhat innocent conversation. The Specters, whoever they were, have lost apparently two children to the Sith. They must be devastated. _Unless they gave them to the Sith knowing what they were doing. _That was a rather disturbing thought, one I quickly pushed to the back of my mind to discuss with Ani later. Placing a hand on his shoulder, guiding him through the Senate's large hallways. "This way Ezra."

"If you say so Senator." His voice was soft, uncertain...and oh how it made my heart ache for him!

"Call me Padme." I smiled, trying to soothe his worry.

He glanced at me in surprise, then turned his attention to Palpatine has he approached us. "Ah...this must be our _special_ guest I've been hearing so much about." He smiled to the young boy, unaware of the way he was slowly tensing up.

Mace moved forward, gesturing to the chancellor. "Ezra this is Chancellor Palpatine. Chancellor this is young Ez..." Ezra took off running, back down the hall in the direction that they just came from, terror flooding off of him. "Ezra!" Whirling around, he bowed to the Chancellor. "I am so sorry about this... I guess it didn't occur to us that he may have been fed false information to paint you as the enemy due to his upraising." At least he was smart enough to not mention that the poor dearie was a Sith Apprentice in the crowded hallway.

Palpatine frowned, concern dancing in his eyes. "Perhaps I should have come to the Temple to visit him instead of bringing him here? If he escapes..."

"He won't. He is waiting for us by the entrance." Mace quickly assured Palpatine.

The relief that flooded from him upon hearing that seemed false to me. Shaking my head, I turned to head back to see if Mace was telling the truth. The more I spent around Palpatine the less I find that I trust him. And Ezra needs friends in his life right, especially since apparently he has an older sister that was still connected to him...

**A/N: Done! Took me longer than expected to get to the scene where Ezra meets Palpatine...but that scene ended up pretty short anyways cause in no way was Ezra staying anywhere near Sidious! Again, I need ideas for a better summary for this story... any and all are welcome! Mace used his bond with Ezra to check where he was at and that was why he knew that Ezra was at the entrance waiting for them. Um...can't think of anything else to say... I didn't go into Sabine's POV because it was just nurses checking on her that work her up.**

**Reviews:**

**Shiranai Atsune: Here's you yet another update! And I usually finish my stories..? If I don't I pull them down or do what I did with Boredom.**

**Dumbledore19: Yeah, they can interact in each others dreams and have no idea why they can do this... what did you think of the reaction here to Sidious? Thank you! And I believe this one came out great too...of course I'm the author, it's up to you on how well you think that I did!**

**Jaya4Life: Ooh, I like that! And from now on I am using that for the title of this story. Thank you!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Caleb learns a bit more about the family dynamic known as the Specters...

~Mace's POV~

I glanced over at Obi-wan, vaguely wondering how it was that he was still betting that Padme was not force-sensitive. "Master Windu? Your thoughts on the child?" Master Mundi spoke up, cutting through my thought process.

I cleared my throat loudly, turning back to face Anakin. "He appears to be adjusting to life here. However!"

"Knew it... too good to be true." Anakin grumbled under his breath, interrupting me. I glared at him, suddenly very tempted to tell him that the reason why we had assigned him to help my grand-padawan with the search for Darth Kanan.

Anakin looked down at his feet upon noticing my glare, so I continued on with what I was telling them. "As I was saying... Ezra revealed earlier today that he has an elder sister that is also very strong in the force that this Kanan fellow has been training as well. Last night the two of them somehow managed to share a dream. He is now curious on the chances of that happening... especially since they're not twins. She's older than him by two years."

"What?! Those poor Specters! They must be devastated over losing two children to the Sith." Obi-wan somehow managed to stop Anakin from leaping to his feet, shooting his former padawan a look.

"There is a good chance that they believe they gave the child to the Jedi unaware of the existence of the Sith." Obi-wan gently rebuked him, before shifting to look at the rest of the Council. "Perhaps we should call Padawan Dume in and release Anakin from this meeting?"

"But we barely touched upon the fact that he knows about another Sith named Fulcrum that is apparently a female Torguta!" Anakin protested,this time rising from his seat.

"Yes...we heard. Now can you please go and _rest_. You've been on guard duty a bit too much with our young guest." I waved my hand through the air, mentally adding on that he needed a break from the rest of us so as to spend some more time with his wife.

Anakin looked as if he was about to protest once more, only for Obi-wan to lean forward and whisper something into his ear. Anakin's eyes widened in surprise, gawking at us for a minute, before turning to face Yoda. "If it is alright with Master Yoda?"

"Go, you must. Stress, you are." Yoda waved his hand, officially dismissing the young Jedi. The second he got that dismissal, Anakin just about tripped over himself bowing to the council and backing out of the room as fast as he could. "Summon Dume, we must." A smile twisted on Yoda's face as he watched the hurried retreat of Anakin.

Plo shook his head, lifting his mocktail up to take a long sip. "We really need to find a way to deny the Chancellor every time he insists that Anakin go out to battle. His wife does a wonderful job keeping him in the light when he is with her."

"Perhaps we could arrange more downtime on the field so that he can call her more often?" Obi-wan suggested as he fiddled with his straw.

Yoda hummed, before quickly hiding his mocktail. "Dume, here is." There was a quick scramble as we all hurriedly hide our own mocktails once again.

~Padme's POV~

I gratefully sank into my plush armchair, hurriedly pulling off my brand-new high heels. Rubbing my foot, I winced at the soreness in my feet. if I had known that my last meeting was going to go over two extra hours, I would have worn one of my other older pairs of heels. Exhausted, I leaned back, closing my eyes so as to observe the peaceful silence of my apartment a bit better. No sooner had I done that, that I felt a pair of familiar hands grasp my right foot, gently massaging it. "Ani..." I opened my eyes to stare at my husband, who unabashedly smiled at me as he continued to rub my sore foot.

"I believe it is the husband's job to give his wife a foot massage whenever her feet are killing her." Anakin shifted his position so that he was sitting on the edge of our plush couch instead of the floor, all the while keeping a hold of my foot.

I leaned back, a grin crossing my features. "Oh? Is it? First time I've heard of this?" Recalling the conversation that I had overheard the child have with Mace, my smile vanished.

Anakin looked up, concern flashing in his eyes as he noticed that I was all business. "Padme, Angel? What is it?"

"Ezra mentioned earlier about an older sister that is still in Kanan's control. Part of me wants to say that he stole both children away...but what if that isn't true? What if they purposely gave their children to a Sith lord...knowing he was a Sith and not a Jedi?" I reached for his hand, grasping it in my own smaller hands.

Anakin squeezed my hand tightly, his thumb rubbing circles along the back of my hand. "Then we'll try and stop him from taking anymore."

~Ezra's POV, Couple Hours Later~

I squirmed slightly, peeking over my latest book to watch Caleb go over his homework. "That looks like fun."

"Mathematics? Fun?" Caleb looked up, surprise flashing across his features. I nodded slowly, suddenly unsure if that was the right thing to say. "To each their own I guess." Caleb turned back to his assignment, before asking a rather sudden question. "Hey... Ezra? Besides your sister, do you know anyone else in your family?"

I paused, glancing back at him in surprise. "Sure. Specters don't leave fellow Specters behind after all." A rule that Kanan instigated after I got captured mere hours before I officially joined the crew. Caleb gave me a weird look at that, making me turn red as I turned to bury my face in the book I was reading. "It's a rule that Kanan insists upon. Fine by me."

"Wait...you mean _Kanan_, your master, is a Specter too?" Caleb dropped his pencil at that thought.

I blinked rapidly, before shifting slightly on my bed. "Well... yeah. I only call him Dad when bucketheads..." Recalling who I was talking to and _when _it was, I hurriedly backtracked, my face burning at my slip up. "I mean troopers arrest him. He's cool like that." And so many other ways. Not that I can tell Caleb without mixing up the future. That and he gets super annoyed when I call him dad.

"_Bucket_heads?" Caleb questioned me, bewilderment edging his voice.

Embarassed, I sank low into the mattress, suddenly wondering if it was possible to turn invisible. "It looks like they're wearing buckets on their heads..." Caleb blinked slowly, his expression telling me that he was thinking about that, before bursting out laughing.

**A/N: Done! Not gonna mention that I was supposed to work on this yesterday but was lazy all day. Yeah... looks like Palpatine calling Dooku requesting that he gets rid of the boy Ezra Specter will be next chapter. Fun. As a reminder, I won't be going over to Sabine's POV until a few weeks have passed in this story/ she's well enough to **************. Oops! Nearly spoiled that part of the story! Looking things over, that is the only conversation that didn't happen.**

**Also in case you don't live somewhere that as mocktails, that is just a soda with flavorings and sometimes cream. Or, as my oldest sister explained to my older brother, Mormon drinks. They're nonacholic and super good...and if they appear in any of my stories...that typically means that I've got one on my desk. Anyways! I would love to see guesses on what it is that Obi-wan told Anankin!**

**Reviews:**

**Dumbledore19: Glad to see that you found the meeting with Palpatine so funny. Yeah... of course that will be important later in the story! You're right... running away in that kind of situation is the perfectly normal response. Sorry I was late with this chapter... I knew I had some conversations that needed to happen... but I had no idea how it was supposed to go down.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Plotting Sith Needs Heads Checked...

~Sidious's POV~

I drummed my fingers on my desk as I waited for Dooku to answer my call. The hologram flickered into place, Dooku sweeping into a low bow. "Master... you called?"

"Yes. The Jedi have found evidence that there are more sith out there than just us. I want you to capture the Sith Apprentice that they have in the Temple and interrogate him. Learn how much does he know. I sensed earlier that he recognized me for who I am."

"Right away master." Dooku grimaced, knowing how such knowledge could ruin his master's plans.

"Good."

~Ezra's POV~

I was bored beyond belief. I can only study for a total of five hours before my attention span starts slipping. Lifting a hand up, I rubbed my eyes in a poor attempt to keep myself awake. A sigh escaped me even as the door hissed open and Caleb came in followed closely by Master Windu. "Finally! I'm bored." I whined at them the second they entered the room.

Master Windu chuckled at that, sitting down on the edge of the bed that the Jedi have given me. "Really? You were just in the library five hours ago."

"I can only study for so long before I lose focus. Five hours is pushing it." I wrinkled my nose, before brightening. "So whatcha want to do?"

"Depends... what would you do if you with Kanan right now if you told him that you bored?" Caleb casually asked, ignoring the sudden glare that Master Windu shot him.

"Caleb..." A woman that I didn't recognize warned as she settled her gaze on him.

Caleb appeared to shrink for five seconds, before turning to face me. "Well?"

"Depends." I shrugged, not sure what he was getting at. "I could try to see if I couldn't prank Chopper, Kanan's all for that at any given time... or I could try to pin Zeb down for longer than last time, he's too strong though, he keeps getting back up, or I could watch Sabine paint. Sometimes Hera gets involved and gives me chores to do." I wrinkled my nose at that, visibly displaying my disregard to that.

Caleb tilted his head to the side, one eyebrow raised. "Okay... I don't recognize most of those that you mentioned. Is it safe for me to presume that they're other Specters?" I nodded quickly feeling somewhat embarrassed that I haven't told him about the rest of my family. Oh well, at least he was willing to guess at my relationship with the others.

The strange woman suddenly spoke up, worry creasing her brow. "Wait... How many Specters are force sensitive?"

"Umm..." I glanced over at Caleb, uncertainty flaring up inside of me. I wasn't entirely sure if explaining my family dynamic to a complete stranger was a good idea. I mean, okay so technically Caleb was a stranger but I felt as if we've met somewhere before.

Caleb noticed my resistance and quickly cleared his throat. "This is my master, Master Depa Billaba. You can trust her."

I gave a slow nod to show that I understood, before turning to face her. "Just three. Kanan, Sabine, and myself." I pointed to myself as if to make a point.

"_You're related to Kanan?!_" Master Billaba widened her eyes in surprise.

Master Windu cleared his throat, surprise flashing in his eyes. "How come you haven't said anything about being related to him earlier?"

I glanced over at Caleb for a second out of surprise over the adults reaction, before turning to face Master Windu. "I didn't think it mattered? It's just Kanan."

Master Windu mumbled something that I didn't catch under his breath, before looking me straight in the eye. "Well next time tell us whether or not the Sith we're looking for is your older brother."

"He's not my brother..."

"Then your cousin."

"We're not cousins either." I glanced over at Caleb, one eyebrow arched in silent question. _Is this guy for real?_

Caleb bit back a smile, before moving to the door. "I was going to go down to the mall to try out the new arcade room. Wanna come with me?"

"Wait! he's supposed to be under guard at all times!" "Yes! That sounds awesome! What's an arcade?" I bolted out the door with Caleb, ignoring the yelping adults.

* * *

I dropped the plastic blaster down, doing a quick twirl and snapping my fingers as I pointed them at Caleb. "I win again."

"How are you so good at this game? It only came out yesterday!" Caleb exploded as he stared at me in disbelief.

I shrugged, knowing that I couldn't explain to him that I was from the future and that _Death of the Clankers _was one of the older games that was on _Home One _in the gaming room. For the teenagers and young children to stay out from under foot. "Guess I just have more experience with a blaster." At least that part was true. I knew my way around a blaster better than my way around a lightsaber.

"Hmm...okay if you say so." Caleb shrugged as he placed his blaster back into the game console.

"Are you boys done playing yet?" Master Billaba asked, almost demanded, as we turned to leave the Clone Wars Era game behind.

"No." I shook my head fervently even as Caleb pointed at a game that I didn't recognize.

"One more game... I haven't tried to beat him at _Race Race Galaxy Two _yet." A bad feeling settled in as I realized that I really didn't recognize that game...at all.

"Um...what's that?" I didn't like how he perked up upon noticing my confusion.

"Just the best game any wannabe pilots gotta play." He grabbed my hand, dragging me over to it. "Come on!"

Something told me he was going to win for once...

* * *

"Seriously?! How did you do that!? I didn't even know that such a move was possible!" Caleb fumed over the fact that I had somehow, miraculously, beaten him at every single game.

I shrugged, deciding against telling him that most of the time I was flying a ship, it was with guns trying to blast me to pieces. "Guess Hera's flying lessons paid off."

Caleb grumbled at that, but there wasn't much I could do at the moment about it.

**A/N: Done! Hmm, mostly filler BUT we finally got the conversation that will lead to Ezra learning a bit more about this time period done! Next up we will see how well the Count can kidnap a boy that lived most of his life on the streets...and his new family lives on the run. Oh dear. Maybe I should apologize to Dooku..?**

**Reviews:**

**EmpressLoveSiren23: Um...which Ninjago story are you talking about? I have several..? Also I don't often times drop stories...and I can honestly say that all of my Ninjago ones are still up...even though I turned my one story into a collection of one shots instead of continuing it. But I don't think that's what you meant at all since that was a while ago. (Literally...it was my first story) So please be more specific so I can confirm when that story will be updated/ I don't really have a strict update schedule so don't be surprise if the story your talking about doesn't update for a while.**

**Dumbledore19: Thank you! The funny thing is that Anakin and Padme DON'T realize that everyone knows about their marriage. So they're still 'hiding' it from everyone else. Which just gives the council things to bet on apparently. Sorry about the filler, but can't really rush into the action just yet. Dooku only just barely got the orders for kidnapping Ezra. We need to give him at least one day to contact a bounty hunter or two.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


End file.
